


Love Song

by TheCatSamantha



Category: Kizu (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: «Te haré la mejor canción de amor que existe».
Relationships: LiME/Yue (Kizu)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. [1]

—Lime.. —susurró.

—Lime.. —volvió a repetir, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo. Más aun así, este no dejaba de temblar y soltar leves hipidos, productos de su incontrolable llanto.

Su amigo y, vocalista de la banda en la que ambos estaban, había llegado de improvisto a su puerta hacia pocos minutos mientras él dormía tranquilamente. Los repetidos golpes lo sacaron del mundo de los sueños y lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad; una en la que su amigo acababa de descubrir una infidelidad y su corazón estaba destrozado.

Suspiró. Esa situación no era fácil para él, no. Ese tipo de cosas se las dejaba a Kyo, por algo tenía mucho más tacto y paciencia que él.

Pero no podía dejar a la persona que habitaba sus pensamientos cada noche antes de irse a dormir.

—Lime, mírame, por favor —pidió, levantando la cabeza de su amigo para que éste lo hiciera, ya que se negaba rotundamente a quitarla de su pecho—. ¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió?

Él asintió.

«Kyo, ayúdame».

Esa mañana se encontraba acompañado en la cama. Apenas abrió sus ojos, distinguió una mata de cabello castaño cerca de su rostro y sonrió. Su pareja tenía el cabello más rebelde que había visto en su vida, y eso que competía contra las ondulaciones de su amigo Reiki. A pesar de las insistencias de su cabeza que repetía «Déjalo dormir un poco más», él alargó la mano hasta allí y acarició con mimo. Debía agradecer que su novio tuviese el sueño pesado y no se molestase por sus atenciones.

Aunque, ¿quién lo haría? Debería ser ley despertarse así todos los días.

Divisó el reloj que colgaba en la pared —pedido del hombre a su lado, como una linda decoración que hacia juego con sus colores— y éste marcaba las siete en punto. Hora en la que sonaba su alarma y él debía dejar las sábanas para comenzar su día.

Dicho y pronto, hecho. Su alarma sonó, pero él no dejó de mimar a su novio. Éste se revolvió y suspiró.

—¿Podrías.., por favor? —pidió, aún con los ojos cerrados y Lime cumplió, apagando su teléfono. Dejó un pequeño beso en la frente ajena y se levantó.

Al salir del baño, ya duchado y vestido, no encontró a su pareja entre las sábanas, sino una cama tendida y ordenada como a él le gustaba. Porque el orden en su vida era prioritario. Dejó de intentar secar su cabello con la toalla y caminó hacia la cocina, refregándose ambos brazos para darse algo de calor. En la mañana siempre tenían una temperatura algo baja en aquel piso.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó, apenas hubo entrado. La persona con quien compartía aquel piso desde hacia dos años y, uno más de noviazgo, se hallaba entre ollas y migajas de pan.

—Preparo tu desayuno, no me gusta que te vayas de aquí sin antes ingerir algo —respondió él, aun dándole la espalda, siguiendo con su tarea de controlar el fuego. Lime sonrió.

Tenía razón, él nunca comía el desayuno antes de irse a la compañía, siempre pedía una bebida caliente allí.

—Hoy trabajas, ¿no deberías estar ahorrando fuerzas para tu turno en la noche? —cuestionó, acercándose y frotando su mejilla contra el hombro ajeno.

Él, comparado con su novio, era bastante bajo de altura.

—¿Puedes dejarme consentirte, maldito descarado? —se quejó, soltando una risita.

—Bien, bien.

Ambos desayunaron en la sala, sobre la alfombra y, entre pequeñas anécdotas, el tiempo pasó, dando por fin las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que Yue pasaba por él. Se despidió y bajó, encontrándose al mencionado estacionado y a la espera de su llegada. Sin miramientos, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se adentró al vehículo.

—Vaya, hoy no te quiso soltar, ¿eh? —comentó el rubio. Encendió el motor y emprendió camino a la compañía.

—Me preparó el desayuno —se defendió. Normalmente era Lime quien esperaba, no Yue.

—¡Enhorabuena! Sabe hacer algo más que combinar alcohol.

—¡No empieces! —exclamó, acomodándose un poco más en el asiento. Le apetecía dormir.

—Está bien, me callo —. El semáforo en rojo lo dejó voltearse y admirar el perfil somnoliento de su amigo, arrancándole una sonrisa—. Puedes dormir un poco si quieres, Lime —. Y para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, acarició su húmedo cabello.

El menor no se hizo de rogar e hizo caso a sus palabras, quedándose dormido en segundos.

—¡Oye! —gritó Reiki, alargando la «o».

—No, con gritos no, Rei —lo reprendió Kyo. El otro bufó.

Estaban en el estacionamiento y, para su mala suerte, sus compañeros también. Reiki y su imperactividad de siempre junto a la tranquilidad y la sonrisa encantadora de Kyonosuke.

—Ya déjenlo, chicos.. —intervino el rubio.

—¡Pero tenemos que entrar! —se quejó el rosado —más bien casi rubio — de Reiki mientras movía sus pies como si el asfalto le quemara.

—Reiki cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que te la cierre con las cuerdas de tu guitarra —amenazó Lime, dejando a todos de piedra. Claramente lo había vencido el mal humor.

—Buenos días, Lime —saludó Kyo, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa del destinatario.

Él no se merecía el mal humor del vocalista.

—¿Subimos? —preguntó Yue, viendo al menor salir del auto.

—Vámonos.

Él tampoco se lo merecía.

—¡Kyo! ¡Kyo! —repetía el rosado en el camino.

Ese sí que se merecía un par de gritos de su parte. «Relájate, Lime. Respira y todo estará bien».

El ensayo de esa tarde fue un éxito. Siempre manteniendo al margen las bromas de Reiki e ignorando los gritos de Lime hacia este. Al finalizar, Yue volvió a tener en su auto al menor para llevarlo hasta su departamento.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo venía siendo así? Él buscándolo por las mañanas, despertando antes solo para llegar puntual a su horario de salida. Saliendo de la compañía junto a él para luego llevarlo nuevamente a su hogar. Todo ajustando su horario o eliminando actividades.

Parecía su jodido guardaespaldas y, lo peor de todo, es que no le disgustaba en absoluto. Su compañía era lo que tanto había buscado pero que apenas y podía conseguir gracias a su pareja. Aquél chico alto como él, castaño, de buen porte y risa de mapache era todo lo que le impedía estar junto a su vocalista.

Ellos salían desde antes de que se formara la banda, por lo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo el conocerlo. Ese día Lime parecía nervioso y asustado, caminaba de aquí a allá y bebía su botella de agua cada minuto. Todos se preocuparon por su actitud, pero al final del día lo comprendieron e incluso lo calmaron, alegando que no tenían problema alguno, que todo estaba bien.

Pero ya no era así. 

Se detuvo en un semáforo y observó de reojo a su acompañante. Aquella piel pálida le llamaba, le pedía a gritos que la tocara y comprobara su suavidad mientras la saboreaba con su lengua. Esos labios voluminosos le atraían como un hierro al imán..

Una bocina lo sacó de su trance y lo obligó a seguir su ruta, llegando hasta la residencia de su copiloto.

—Hasta mañana, Yue —lo saludó y bajó del auto. El mencionado lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro de aquel edificio.

Era complicado pasar tiempo con la persona que tanto quería pero que tenía lejos de su alcance.

Al cruzar las puertas metálicas, buscó sus llaves y en segundos ya estaba dentro de su hogar. Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá y se metió a la cocina en busca de una botella de agua. Se movió por el lugar y no había rastro alguno de su novio, aunque una nota pegada en su netbook lo distrajo.

«Me iré temprano hoy. No me esperes despierto».

Solo eso. Ni un «Te quiero» o «Cuídate», nada. Solo dos simples oraciones compuestas por cuatro palabras cada una.

Lime no era una persona sumamente romántica o cariñosa, aun así tenía sus detalles siempre, además de saber precisamente cómo demostrar su amor sin palabras y solo con acciones. Pero su pareja olvidaba a veces esos detalles y se convertía en alguien que lo ignoraba, más precisamente esas noches de trabajo y, últimamente pasaba seguido. Él tenía vagos pensamientos sobre una posible infidelidad pero lo descartaba en segundos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que desconfiara así de su pareja? ¿Acaso no le había dado los tres mejores años de su vida? No, su novio le era completamente fiel a él y, nadie más que a él.

¿Verdad?

Decidió ducharse e ingerir algo antes de salir rumbo al bar. Más no obstante, esa inseguridad y mala sensación no parecía acabarse.

«Estaré allí en unos minutos, ¿me darías algo de tu tiempo?» envió. La respuesta jamás llegó.

A pesar de ello, se dirigió al lugar, pero al ingresar —claro que todo el personal de allí lo conocía— se llevó una no tan grata sorpresa.

Aquél que le juraba amor todas las noches, él, que decía amarlo infinitamente. Aquella persona que veía dormir y soñar junto a él.

Con el corazón resbalándose de entre sus manos, se acercó hasta la barra en donde atendía su pareja. Esquivando personas que tenían el alcohol hasta en la piel y apenas pasaban de las diez de la noche. Fingió una tos seca y ambas personas se giraron.

Lime podía jurar que aquella mirada de pena y compasión no se le olvidaría jamás, como también la de burla de parte de aquella mujer que lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguía con ambos brazos en el cuello de él.

—E-esto.. —comenzó, soltándose del agarre impuesto por la tercera en discordia—, déjame explicarte..

El azabache negó. La música apaciguaba aquel ambiente tenso y cargado de tristeza que comenzaba a ahogarlo a cada segundo que seguía de pie frente a ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan certero en sus pensamientos? ¿Era una maldición?

—Por favor.. —pidió. La mujer los dejó solos y desapareció entre la masa de gente que bailaba sobre la pista. Lime respiró profundo, tragándose su tristeza y ahogándola en lo más profundo de sus aguas para luego seguir a su pareja hasta la bodega. Siquiera sabía si podía seguir llamándolo así.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz, apenas cerró la puerta tras él. Su pareja se sentó en una caja de madera y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, negando—. Te hice una pregunta, es tu obligación responder.

Volvió a negar, preso de la culpa.

—¿Un mes? —volvió a interrogarlo. Volvió a obtener la misma respuesta—. ¿Cuánto?

—¡Un año! —exclamó. Su voz se había roto y las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas. Fijó la mirada en el azabache y negó nuevamente.

¿Así se sentía la culpa?

Lime se mantuvo firme, viendo al otro desmoronarse ante él, sin descaro alguno. ¿Cómo podía estar así si antes se lo veía de lo más contento junto a aquella mujer de pronunciadas curvas?

—Tres años.. de los cuales uno me has sido infiel.. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Bien hecho! —exclamó, neutro—. ¿Por qué..? —se retracto—, olvídalo. No quiero saberlo.

—Pero amor..

—¡No me llames así! —gritó, caminando hasta quedar cerca de él— ¡perdiste el derecho de hacerlo desde el primer momento en que decidiste fijarte en esa mujer!

El mayor no objetó nada. El menor dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

—Me iré con un amigo, así que espero y, quiero, tus cosas fuera de mi casa mañana. —Ordenó, comenzando a sentirse vacío. No podía retener más el dolor que lo consumía. Debía irse rápido si no quería ser débil y perdonarlo. Él no se merecía eso, sino una persona que lo amara y respetara como tal.

Al no oír respuesta, salió.

Yue se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que duró el relato de su amigo, viendo como éste se deshacía en lágrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano.

No podía imaginarse el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero, ¿se podía comparar con el que sentía él al verlo así de roto? Se lamentaba no poder hacer más que darle su apoyo y cariño.

—Iré por un vaso de agua, lo necesitas —habló, luego de unos minutos. Lime negó, riendo.

—Mejor trae una cerveza —pidió.

Yue no contradijo y cumplió con su pedido, dejando sobre la pequena mesa ratona dos latas de aquella bebida que su amigo quería.

—Felices por siempre —pronunció, levantando la lata y chocándola con la del mayor.


	2. [2]

Había pasado alrededor de tres meses luego de aquel rompimiento, y el estado de Lime no era el mejor, ni para menos. De un día al otro dejó de ser él mismo. Ya no sonreía con las idioteces que hacia Reiki, tampoco respondía a sus provocaciones. No se molestaba con los empleados de la compañía al pedirles un café doble y que ellos se lo entregaran sin azúcar, simplemente agradecía y lo tomaba. Los chicos se percataron rápidamente de ello mientras que los restantes días después, disculpándose de toda forma por ser tan desconsiderados. El azabache solo asintió y murmuró un seco «No importa», causando preocupación en aquellas personas que conocían al vocalista en su día a día. Incluso pensaron en que podía estar incubando alguna enfermedad y que por ello se lo veía más raro de lo normal. 

Se sentía enfermo de tristeza, decepción e incluso ironía. 

Los primeros días fueron una tortura. Las noches parecían no tener fin y la oscuridad consumía cada pieza de su tranquilidad. Se acostumbró a dormir en el sofá junto a un pequeño velador con forma de tazón de ramen, además de conservar una sudadera de su expareja y utilizarla como manta. 

Era imposible dormir sin el calor de la persona que rompió descaradamente su corazón. Y era patético, porque a pesar de haberlo echado de su vida apenas descubrió su infidelidad, él lo extrañaba de una forma que no soportaba. Lo necesitaba. Quería que le dijera cuánto lo amaba. Necesitaba que se acostara junto a él y le cantara canciones de cuna para luego reírse y dormir juntos. 

Todo en aquel piso le recordaba a él; la cocina, en donde el mayor siempre le cocinaba y él se quejaba de que aumentaría de peso; la sala, lugar donde pasaron muchas tardes de mimos y caricias; el estudio, el santuario donde siempre se encerraba a escribir o modificar algunas partituras y su pareja entraba junto a una bandeja con aperitivos y una buena sesión de masajes; el baño, un pequeño sitio en donde relajarse y mimar a su pareja con caricias y algunas escenas de mayor calibre. Pero lo que más dolía, era entrar en la habitación y sentir como si el Antártico se hubiese mudado allí. 

No podía poner un pie dentro de aquella habitación sin romperse en el intento. Cada recuerdo que tenía con el mayor lo torturaba. Apenas percibía el calor de las sábanas y su mente lo transportaba a todas las noches de amor sin desenfreno que allí transcurrieron. 

Era totalmente deprimente saber que mientras él se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, su pareja mantenía una relación en secreto con otra persona, traicionando su confianza. 

Sus compañeros hicieron todo por alegrarlo, pero nada parecía motivarlo. Era sabido que Lime tenía un carácter algo.. fuerte, más nunca creyeron que podrían verlo así. 

Yue seguía pasando por él en las mañanas, preocupándose cada vez más al ver el deplorable estado de su amigo. Por más que se esmerase en ocultar sus ojeras bajo una capa de maquillaje —cosa rara, ya que le molestaba usar aquellos productos en otra ocasión que no fueran presentaciones— y sus mejillas rosadas bajo aquel manto blanco, el rubio sabía de antemano lo mal que le estaba sentando la vida. 

Lo tanto que sufría en la soledad de su hogar. 

Lime se esmeró tanto en guardarse su dolor para él mismo, que terminó por deprimir a Reiki, quien intentaba alegrarlo en cada ensayo, más era vilmente ignorado. Kyonosuke se mantuvo al margen, sabiendo de antemano que no lograría nada acercándose y ofreciéndole un hombro donde llorar. El único que parecía tener un poco de peso en el menor era Yue, además de mantener una estricta rutina que incluía al azabache. 

—¡No lo soporto! —exclamó indignado el rosado, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y golpeaba el suelo con sus zapatos. 

Todos —a excepción de Lime— se hallaban en la casa de la abuela de Kyonosuke. El mencionado era bastante reservado en cuanto a explicar por qué vivía junto a ella, pero al recibir tanta insistencia —Reiki parecía muy interesado en ello—, finalmente terminó por contarles que, a pesar de ser mayor de edad, no quería dejar sola a la única persona que no le había dado la espalda en su sueño de estar en un banda. Su familia se componía orgullosamente de calificados abogados que ejercían en distintos lugares del país y, al querer algo diferente, se le tachó como un indigno de su apellido, obligándolo a irse. Y allí es donde hace aparición su abuela paterna, una señora regordeta y de mirada dulce que ayudó en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance al menor. Kyonosuke no la veía como su abuela, sino como una madre y compañera de vida. Ella era alguien que le recordaba constantemente lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Su pilar más grande en la vida. 

—Cálmate, Rei —pidió Yue, bebiendo el té que hacia instantes les había ofrecido la dueña de casa. 

—No creo que sea de mucha ayuda que te alteres, querido —acotó ella. Sí, la señora también estaba entre ellos, después de todo, era de la absoluta confianza del baterísta. 

—¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Está muy mal! 

—Sí, Rei, lo vemos. Más no podemos hacer mucho si él no lo quiere —. Kyonosuke apareció con un tazón repleto de pequeños trozos de bizcocho y el rosado no tardó mucho en arrebatárselo. 

Reiki amaba los bizcochos, y mucho más si era el alto quien se encargaba de alimentarlo. 

—Bien, ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? —habló nuevamente el anfitrión, con un Reiki cómodo en sus piernas mientra comía contento. 

A los ojos de su abuela era una escena de lo más tierna. 

—Lime no hablará —declaró Yue. 

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella. 

—Porque es Lime —respondió su nieto—. Él prefiere ahogarse en el mar a tener que llamar a los rescatistas. 

—¿Qué le sucedió a su amigo? 

El rubio respiró profundo—. Le dedicó tres años de su vida a alguien quien al tercero ya había comenzado a traicionarlo.. —la mirada de la mujer se cristalizó—. Lime golpeó mi puerta a las doce de la noche, y se rompió en mis brazos. 

—Desde entonces está deprimido, nos ignora. Es automático. Llega, canta y se va. Es como un robot —agregó Kyo. Reiki asintió a sus palabras, demostrando lo preocupado que estaba por eso mismo. 

No le gustaba que Lime lo ignorara, dolía. Reiki acostumbraba a molestarlo para recibir una reacción de él, ¡y ahora no era nada! ¡Aceptaba que lo golpeara incluso! Quería que volviera a gritarle que se callara, que se burlara de él por enredarse con sus propios pies, ¡extrañaba a su amigo! 

—¿Tú lo quieres, cierto? —preguntó en dirección al rubio. Kyo observó algo confundido a su abuela. Reiki sonrió y pidió otro bizcocho, siendo consentido en segundos. 

—Por supuesto, como todos —. Ella negó. 

—No, corazón. Tú no lo quieres de esa forma —declaró—. Puedo ver que te esfuerzas por hacer que él note que estás ahí, aunque sea como un amigo. ¿Por qué, teniendo más personas, fue a desahogarse contigo? —cuestionó, dejando al aludido algo aturdido. 

Nunca se había planteado aquella pregunta, siquiera lo pensó. Era un hecho que el lugar más cerca del departamento de Lime era el edificio en donde vivía Reiki, pero aun así él hizo un tramo más largo para ir a verlo a él. Además, tenía razón, Yue intentaba por todos los medios siempre estar disponible para el menor, ya fuera para hablar o salir a beber algo. 

Quería ser la primera opción de Lime en todo. Y de alguna forma lo había logrado, ¿pero a qué costo? 

—Solo tú sabías lo que había ocurrido para que se encontrara así, Yue —habló Reiki, pero fue callado por un bizcocho. 

—Rei, los mayores estamos hablando. —Lo reprendió Kyo. 

—Kyo, tu amigo tiene razón, déjalo tranquilo —pidió su abuela—. Si él no lo supiera, ustedes tampoco. 

El teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar y se disculpó, levantándose. 

—¿Y bien? —habló Reiki. 

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Yue, confundido. 

—¡¿Me vas a negar que no te das cuenta?! 

Yue seguía confundido. 

—Quiere decir si intentarás conquistarlo —lo tradujo el alto. 

El rubio suspiró. 

Estaba claro como el agua que todos conocían de sus sentimientos hacia el vocalista y, de alguna forma, se sentía bien con ello. No tenía idea de cómo podría hacer eso, pero debía intentarlo. Por él. Por su felicidad. 

Yue quería ver feliz a Lime.. con él. 

—Lo haré. 

—¡Sí..! ¡Mnn! —festejó el rosado, pero nuevamente terminó con un bizcocho en su boca. 

—Nada de escándalos, Rei. Estás en casa de familia. —Lo reprendió Kyo. Reiki se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a asentir, indignado. 

Lime, en cambio, se mantenía encerrado en su pequeño estudio, ocultándose del mundo que lo rodeaba. Se insultó mil veces frente al espejo al verse tan vulnerable y desganado, tanto que sus amigos parecían contagiarse del aura negativa y depresiva que él llevaba. «Deja de llorar por los rincones» escupió frente al espejo. «¡Mereces algo mejor, imbécil!» gritó, y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Su reflejo le devolvía la dura mirada y no lo soportó, alzó el puño y lo estrelló con fuerza en el. Los vidrios cayeron, y entre algunos se podía distinguir aquel líquido vital de color carmesí. 

Se arrojó como peso muerto sobre el sofá y fijó la vista en sus nudillos lastimados. A pesar de ver sangre escurrir de ellos, no sentía dolor alguno e incluso hasta se encontraba sereno y tranquilo, como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga. 

—Debo estar enfermo.. —susurró. 

«Enfermo del mundo..» 

Buscó unos pañuelos para limpiar un poco de la sangre que caía y sin pensarlo, se colocó frente al balcón. Era la única habitación que lo tenía y, por ende, supo que querría pasar allí sus tardes de trabajo. 

El cielo nublado parecía gritarle que llorara, tal como el lo haría en unos minutos, desahogando su dolor sobre ellos. Inundando calles, mojando a todo aquel que se encontrara en la mala suerte de no contar con un paraguas, y quién sabe qué cosas más. 

—A veces quisiera ser una nube; gris, esponjosa y libre —volvió a hablar. Un trueno sonó e inmediatamente la lluvia cubrió la ciudad, obligándolo a volver a la calidez de su hogar. 

«Soy un enfermo en este nublado mundo» 

Su teléfono sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al ver la pantalla, se le asomó una pequeña sonrisa. 

«Yue». 

—¿Hola? 

—¿Lime? ¿Estás en casa? 

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

—Ábreme —. Y con eso, la llamada terminó. 

El azabache dejó el aparato sobre el escritorio y en segundos escuchó golpes provenir de la puerta de entrada. ¿Realmente Yue estaba en su puerta o eran estupideces suyas? Como autómata, caminó hasta allí y dio vuelta la llave, abriendo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el menor, viendo algo temeroso al rubio con unas bolsas en sus manos. El otro ignoró su pregunta y se adentró a su hogar—. ¡Yue! —exclamó. Cerró la puerta y siguió al otro hasta la cocina. 

—Vengo a.. ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó el rubio, notando sus nudillos lastimados y aún con algo de sangre en ellos. Parecía reciente. 

—Me caí —mintió, escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda. No le diría a su amigo que minutos antes había apaciguado su dolor interno con el físico. No quería que lo viera como un loco. 

Yue, en cambio, no le creía ni un poco al menor, y le dolía que tuviese que mentirle. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Era demasiado obvio que eso no era producto de una caída, ¿qué clase de persona caía sobre sus puños y se cortaba? Debía creerlo un completo idiota si pensaba que creería aquella estupidez. 

—Déjame ver, Lime —pidió, acercándose cautelosamente. Temía que se alejara de él. 

—N-no es necesario —retrocedió el menor, escondiendo más si cabía la mano. 

—No te haré daño 

Lime retrocedió. 

—No es necesario.. de verdad, Yue —repitió, queriendo salir de allí, pero terminó por ser acorralado contra la pared. 

El rubio acercó su mano y tomó con cuidado la ajena, todo bajo la atenta mirada del menor que estaba a punto de volver a romperse frente a él. Analizó la herida y solo eran unos pocos cortes, pero debía fijarse si tenía algún vidrio en ellos. Encaminó al otro hacia el baño y buscó entre las canastas el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Kyonosuke les había obligado a tener luego de que Reiki terminara con una infección por no disponer de aquellos elementos. 

—¿Por qué, Lime? 

«Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Yue» pensó, cabizbajo, «Las promesas que hiciste.. ¿Sabías que las romperías?». 

—Yo.. 

De verdad que no se creía lo abatido que se encontraba su amigo. Aquella persona que siempre los obligaba a trabajar y a mejorar día a día, aquél que todos los días le gritaba a Reiki que se callara y luego reían. Ese que siempre le recordaba lo mucho que su precisión con el bajo había mejorado, él que, sin quererlo, le sacaba pequeñas sonrisas. El Lime que todos conocían desde hacia varios años.. ¿Realmente estaba frente a él, a punto de volver a romperse? 

—Tranquilo.. —susurró el rubio. El silencio del pequeño lugar le permitía oír los acelerados latidos del corazón ajeno, logrando el mismo resultado en él. 

—P-perdón.. —habló, comenzando a llorar. En ese momento su herida ya estaba vendada y Yue fijó toda su atención en él—. Soy un i-idiota.. Yo.. —rió amargamente— realmente.. caí por esto. 

—Lime.. 

—No, déjame. —Ordenó, saliendo del baño. El mayor no se quedó atrás y lo siguió hasta el sofá, en donde encontró al azabache abrazando una sudadera. 

«Lime.. ¿Por qué haces esto?» 

El menor aún amaba y, recordaba, a su anterior pareja y eso le dolió, pero se obligó a ser fuerte por él. Se tragaría su dolor y lo escupiría en su cocina, junto a una botella de licor. 

—Lime, háblame —pidió, arrodillándose frente al otro que se encontraba sentado como indio en el sofá, arrugando entre sus brazos aquella enorme prenda. Tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas se deslizaban sin dificultad por sus mejillas. Yue las retiró con suavidad y poco a poco acortó la distancia entre ellos, apoyando su frente contra la contraria. Lime temblaba, y él estiró sus brazos hasta arroparlo contra él, quedando sentado a su lado. 

—D-du.. duele —logró pronunciar. Yue acarició su brazo con mimo, intentando tranquilizarlo. 

—¿Qué duele, Lime? —preguntó, dándole al otro la oportunidad de desahogarse. A pesar de alimentar su propio sufrimiento, prefería ver bien al menor. Con lentitud, comenzó a tirar de aquella prenda que el otro sostenía. Al lograr quitársela, la arrojó lejos y posicionó los brazos ajenos alrededor de su anatomía. Creyó que no cedería, más no contaba con que se aferraría con fuerza a él. 

—Du.. duele que él.. —respiró profundo y continuó, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio—. Duele que él sea feliz.. y yo.. Soy miserable, Yue. 

Al oír aquella declaración, se le encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para decidirse? 

—No.. No lo eres —respondió, posicionando al menor más cerca de él. Le tomó por las mejillas y las acarició, sonriendo al verlo cerrar los ojos—. Eres una persona maravillosa. Alguien que sabe como hacer que cada día sea una nueva experiencia —. «Es ahora o nunca» pensó. Debía hacerlo—. A pesar de que todos digan que eres de pésimo carácter, yo solo logro ver que eres alguien recto y sensible. Una persona de buen corazón.—Aclaró—. Sabes amar tan profundamente que da envidia ver a alguien junto a ti y que ambos rían. 

—Yue.. 

—Quisiera que pudieras verte con mis ojos.. Así entenderías lo mucho que vales para mi. Lo tanto que necesito verte cada día. Lo mucho que disfruto ver esa sonrisa que me das cada mañana —suspiró. Realmente no era lo que tenía en mente pero contaba como una declaración para él y esperaba que el otro entendiera sus palabras—. Lime.. quiero que seas feliz.. conmigo —finalizó, y acortó del todo la distancia, uniendo sus labios con los del menor. 

Lime cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, correspondiendo unos segundos después. Nunca hubiese pensado que oír todas esas palabras le devolverían esa cálida sensación que creía olvidada en lo profundo de su alma. Su corazón había comenzado a latir frenético luego de que el rubio bajara las manos de sus mejillas y las dejase en su cintura. Aquel contacto hizo reír al azabache y ambos se separaron nuevamente, aunque mantenían sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados, casi queriendo que el momento no terminara. 

—Yue.. 

—No me mientas.. —lo interrumpió, junto a una lágrima—. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.. pero por favor no me mientas—rogó, refiriéndose a su herida. 

—No lo haré. 

—Quédate conmigo, por favor. 

—Lo haré, Yue. 

El rubio sonrió y abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo del menor, quien ahora se encargaba de acariciar los cabellos ajenos mientras el otro no dejaba de repetir cuanto lo quería. Lime se cuestionó a sí mismo si estaba bien volver a empezar luego de tanto dolor, pero escuchaba los susurros dulces del otro en su oído y todo se perdía. 

A partir de esa noche, el azabache abandonó su hogar y se quedó junto al mayor. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo, ya que los recuerdos que contenían aquellas paredes atormentaba peligrosamente a Lime. 

No fue fácil sanar el corazón roto que el menor tenía, más Yue no se rindió. Cada día era un detalle nuevo, un mimo más, una charla nueva. Ninguno quería perderse la compañía del otro, y por si fuera poco, los colores habían vuelto a Lime, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, quienes veían con ojos esperanzados la recuperación de su amigo gracias al rubio. 

—¡Lime! —exclamó Reiki, sentado sobre las piernas de Kyonosuke. Fue cruelmente ignorado por el azabache que ayudaba a Yue con su bajo. 

—¡Lime! —volvió a intentar. Kyo rió. 

—¡Li..! 

—¡Ya cállate, Reiki! —gritó.— ¡Kyo, dale un maldito bizcocho antes de que le reviente la guitarra en la cabeza! 

—Sus deseos son ordenes —respondió el alto, sacando de su bolso un tupper que el rosado vio casi con estrellas en sus ojos. Kyonosuke lo abrió y comenzó a alimentar a un contento Reiki. 

Oh sí, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.


End file.
